Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that manages a job, a control method, a storage medium storing a program, and an image forming system.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a peripheral apparatus control system constituted by connecting peripheral apparatuses to an information processing apparatus by utilizing various interfaces such as USB, Ethernet®, and a wireless LAN is effectively used at various sites such as home and an office. Examples of peripheral apparatuses are a printer, a copying machine, a facsimile apparatus, a scanner, a digital camera, and a multi-function peripheral of them. An information processing apparatus connected by a local network can implement a vendor-specific network printing system for a low-cost printer having no large-capacity storage medium, and a network printing system using a WSD (Web Service on Devices) print service. Even when performing printing using different network printing systems, it is known that a printer manages respective print jobs in a single print queue and can print them in an order in which the printer has accepted the print jobs from an information processing apparatus (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-134303).
Recently, Google Inc. provides a cloud print service called Google Cloud Print® (to be abbreviated as GCP hereinafter) for such a printer. When using the cloud print service, the user first activates, from a personal computer (PC) or a mobile terminal, a document creation application (Web application) or the like using a Web browser installed in the PC or the mobile terminal. Then, the user can print a document by the printer or the multi-function peripheral via the Internet. Print jobs in cloud printing are managed by the print queue of an application that provides the cloud print service.
Conventionally, a print job from an information processing apparatus connected by a local network is managed in the print queue of the printer. A print job in cloud printing is registered in the print queue of an application that provides the cloud print service. When a printer accepts cloud printing from an information processing apparatus via a WAN (Wide Area Network), the cloud printing is not managed in the print queue of the printer but is directly executed. Even if the printer accepts cloud printing after accepting a print job from an information processing apparatus connected by a local network, the print job of cloud printing may interrupt and be printed first.